Past Becomes the Present
by Sakaro Devanti Foresta
Summary: The Ancient Gummies had returned, but the future looks even bleaker than ever. Everybody seemed to stop caring after the Century War began, but the key lies with someone who's no longer choosing sides. A Gummi soldier with no alliance finds herself in the past, on the run from both her former allies and enemies. "There's no future for anyone there..." Rated T for language.
1. Battle Amidst the Ruins

**_Past Becomes The Present_**

 _Chapter 1: BATTLE AMIDST THE RUINS_

The fighting hadn't stopped once since it had started four days ago, and Runia Gummi had realized much too late that they had been blind all along to the true nature of this battle. They were sent here to die.

Of course, the Crown had stopped caring about the lives spent ever since the Great War had started a century ago.

Runia sat upon the nearby ridge surrounding the Valley, her hardened white eyes unblinking at the battle taking place below. Her sword was sheathed, the hilt held fast by the belt slung around her hips, the buckle a bright silver cross. On the other side there was a gun holster containing a pistol and a back containing magazine for said weapon. She was wearing a pair of plain black cargo pants, a green-blue tank top, and a heavy brown trench coat with light blue accents was thrown haphazardly over her shoulders. Her shoes were dark brown boots that came up to her thighs. Around her neck there was a round strip of leather in a similar style as her belt but with regular buckles. Attached to this was a long chain with a cross pendant on it, directly above her heart. Her hair was cut short to the nape of her neck and the bangs were neatly swept to one side. Her fur was a jet black.

Silently she stood, and started down towards were the battle took place. She walked slowly and cautiously, mapping out her route with her feet. She had been sent here for a reason.

A sound caught her attention, moving on the cliff above her. Reaching down, she took old of the hilt of her sword –

"What a pleasure to see you again, _Princess,_ " a voice whispered into her ear, "I'm surprised they've sent you, though. Doesn't your Court tire of sending a handicapped little girl to do their dirty work?"

" _Pleasure_ is all mine, Aym," Runia hissed back, "And aren't YOU supposed to be dead?"

The man beneath the hood smirked as he tightened his hold around her, the knife remaining stationary at her throat. He wore all black clothing and had on black leather gloves, but Runia knew that he was no Gummi or human. No, she sensed a darker evil, an evil so great, so powerful, that it now had the world at its mercy.

"I ought to kill you for that little stunt, you bitch," Aym's voice nearly screamed, and Runia winced in as her sensitive hearing was assaulted, squirming slightly. "But you're lucky. Father needs you _alive._ Otherwise I would've pulled you off WITH me."

"I will not serve a false King," Runia said nearly calmly. "Nor do I serve the Grand Council. Not anymore."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes. There was no future for me there."

And with that, she bit down on the hand holding the knife, causing him to drop it and let go of her, drawing her blade from its scabbard and turning on him, the point of the blade at his throat before he even could react. She continued in the next breath, barely even blinking, and her voice low and steady. "There's no future for anyone there. I was blind then, more so than I am now, then I ever was! All the talk of justice, of freedom, was lies."

Silence.

Suddenly a loud noise that caused all combat to cease. All eyes looked to the sky. Runia's eyes widened in panic as she realized what she was hearing but couldn't see. "NO! They wouldn't!"

What appeared to be a ball of white light falling through the Heavens hit the ground at a massive speed. Runia was suddenly thrown off her feet by the explosion it caused and flew several feet before she felt her head hit something rather hard.

That was the last memory she had before she blanked out.

The next time she woke, shewas surrounded by cool sheets. Shit.

Ursalia itself had become a military base.

Her last location was near the former Capital.

Jumping up from the bed, she had to steady herself on the nearby dresser, her head reeling. _'I must have a concussion from what ever hit me,'_ was the first clear though she had. Sensing her clothes and weaponry nearby on a chair nearby, she got dressed at a record speed. Being a soldier does that to you.

She then left the room, planning on making a swift exit. If they summoned the Council…if they knew she was here, she'd be facing Death's Row. They would've made up some excuse for her execution, she knew it.

The sound of voices drew in one of the rooms she passed caught her interest however. Runia also noticed that she couldn't hear the faint sounds of battle…were she even in Ursalia at all? She didn't even want to entertain that idea.

"Still nothing?"

"I'm afraid not, Ursa."

Two voices. Female. The second one older, in her fifties at least. The other younger and no older than thirty. The younger sounded rougher. The voice of a soldier. But not like the voices of the ones she knew. No, too much emotion. Too worried.

"This is serious. We don't know who she is or where she came from. And those funny clothes…definitely not Gummi."

That was a male's voice, roughly the same age as the woman who was apparently named Ursa. He wasn't a soldier, Runia could tell. But the hardness in the voice…

Nonetheless, these strangers didn't know who she was apparently, so this couldn't possibly be Ursalia. Reaching out, her hand found the doorknob of the door leading to the room these voices were coming from. She paused, and then pushed it open.

And then all eyes are on her.

Runia didn't make any other moves, just stood in the doorway. She heard one of them move over. A hand gently laid itself across her own, taking hold. Tiny and light. "You shouldn't be walking around, you have a concussion…" and she guided the black bear over to a chair, making her sit. The cushioning felt worn trough and thus didn't make much of a difference.

"Excuse me, but can you please tell me where I am?"

 _A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a blind character, so please bear with me. Constructive criticism is more than welcome._


	2. Ursalia

**Past Becomes the Present**

 _Chapter 2: URSALIA_

Grammi was rather taken aback by the question, which was rather to the point, but answered anyways, "Ursalia."

Ursa and Gruffi watched as surprise and horror instantaneously flash across this newcomer's face. However, it was gone as quickly as it came, and she managed to say, "But how? That's impossible." ' _They would've instantly send people out to hunt me down, and alerted all the bases. I should be guarded and bound behind a locked door! This doesn't make any sense!'_

"What's your name, dear?" Grammi pushed the conversation forward.

"R-Runia Gummi," she managed out before pushing herself to her feet, "and I have to leave. NOW."

"But your injuries – "

"I've been through worse."

"You have to stay until you heal at least."

"Why do you want to leave?" Ursa demanded, "We poise you no danger."

"No," the singular word was spoken firmly and surely, "Not yet. Why it's taking so long is beneath me, but I know I'm not safe for long. The Grand Council –"

"What are you talking about?" Gruffi snapped. He and the Barbic leader rose from their seats as well.

"What?" This second question took Runia by surprise. Something was not right here, she realized suddenly. Of the three speaking to her, she could make out that only one was a soldier. And there were no guards trying to intercept her. "This…this doesn't make any sense. I know that of the three of you, only one is trained in combat. And there are no guards patrolling…why? This place has the tightest security I know of. Very hard to get in, more difficult to break out…unless…but that _can't_ be."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Quick, what's the date?"

"1336…why?"

The shock of the answer was one that was enough to make Runia abruptly collapsed in her chair. 1336. Medieval times. Before the return of the Ancients.

"The Barbics had found you two days ago, unconscious outside the city. They couldn't just leave you, so they brought you in."

"Isn't the Barbics an instinct Gummi Clan?"

"What?" Ursa blinked, "What DO you mean by that?!"

"It's all starting to make sense now," Runia sighed, "Things aren't what I expect…because this isn't the Ursalia I know. How it happened, I don't know." A brief memory of what happened before she was knocked out came to her, "I…I think I'm from the future. Your future, at least."

"…that's impossible," Gruffi said, "Time travel does not exist."

'Maybe it doesn't, at least not yet," Runia agreed, then added, "but it happened."

"Do you have a way to prove this outlandish claim?" Ursa asked.

"I was born…in the year 1680. The date the second of Vanxinai (October)," Runia began slowly, "By then, we've been at war for a hundred years. My mother's name was Miliani Gummi. My father died before I was born – he was in the military, I was never told his name. Supposedly, no one ever knew who exactly he was."

Runia raised her head so that her cool unseeing gaze met Ursa's. "My mother was assassinated by the Human Revelation when I was three. My father could be alive or dead somewhere, I don't know."

Grammi had let out a little gasp when Runia mention the fact that her mother was killed when she was still young, and that she never even knew who her father was.

"This War you mentioned," Ursa said, "How did it start, and why?"

"There was a dispute between the Humans and Gummies over gold and other such things. At least that's what I've been taught. The true reason was lost a long time ago."

"It's been going on for a hundred years?" Gruffi asked.

"Correct," Runia said, lowering her gaze. "I joined the military when I was fifteen. No one cared for a little blind orphan girl, in any case. But I had talent, and eventually I ended up as a Captain of a unit of the New Gummi Nation's army. The Council placed great value on my alliance. It was only a month ago that I realized that…that I have to leave. I've been on the run for a while now. Deserters are executed. No exceptions."

"That's…not very Gummi," Gruffi was astounded.

"It isn't," Runia agreed, "the whole Council is corrupted. But nonetheless, I seem to be safe for now. They wouldn't think about searching in time. It'll be like I disappeared like the face of the Earth."

"So…you'll be staying?"

"Yes, for now at least."

"My name is Grammi Gummi, dearest," Grammi introduced herself, then Gruffi, then Ursa.

"Are you all who resides here?" Runia asked.

"No, there's four others of our clan, we used to live in Gummi Glen," Grammi replied. "Then there's the Barbics, there's about fifty of them."

Runia nodded, taking in this information.

"It's nearly dinner time," Ursa stated, "Is she well enough to join us, Grammi?"

"I should say so but she should take it easy during the next few weeks."

"We'll have Grubbi look her over after, just in case," Ursa then added in Runia's direction, "Grubbi is our medic and cook. He'll be able to tell if there's any permanent damage."

They then left the room, setting their sights on the dining hall.


	3. Getting Settled

Chapter 3: GETTING SETTLED

It was a surprise; abet a pleasant one, to be bombarded with questioning voices of three cubs. Runia was patient however, even if she didn't give them the extent of detail she would've given the adults.

The girl Sunni was mostly curious about the clothes she was wearing, and had a bright and cheerful voice that matched her name. She sounded to be a teenager of about thirteen, the same age as the Barbic boy, and seeing that Runia heard him rush over to Ursa when they first entered, she'd gathered that he was her son. He seemed a timid and shy kid, which made her guess there must be a lot of pressure on that particular relationship.

The third cub was a boy of seven, and he was the one who questioned her the most about her days as a soldier. Cubbi was interested in being a knight – Runia couldn't force herself to tell the full truth, let alone mention the fact that she was no longer interested in the path laid out by that life.

She was also introduced to the other members of the Glen family, as well as several Barbics. There was also a brief mention of an artist gummi by the name of Augustus or Gusto, but he didn't live within the city walls.

After the meal, she was escorted to the medical bay by Ursa and Gritty Barbic. Gritty, she gathered was Ursa's second-in-command. After hearing her take charge point of view it was not hard to gather that she was the leader of the Barbics, and that Gruffi was the leader of the Glens.

"Ah, good to see our guest has come around," the voice of a male, friendly yet hardened in a similar way as Ursa's, greeted them alongside the recognizable scent of dried herbs and other things of a medical nature.

"Grubbi, I take it," Runia said, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"The same way I knew you're Barbic."

She couldn't see the stunned expressions on the Barbic leaders' faces, but they were there. "How –"

"The voice gave it away," Runia explained. "You spent five years with only warriors as company and you get used to the bitter undertone. Not that they even gave a damn that I noticed. Heck, I spent most of my days on my own. Medics are the same way. There's something about the voice, particularly the eagerness to help from those who haven't seen too many a battle." By now she found herself sitting on what she guessed was the examination bed, having had crossed the room effortlessly. "The ones who did are a different story. My name is Runia, by the way."

"Very well, Runia," the Barbic medic spoke up first, being the first to recover from this calm and rather rehearsed explanation, "How old are you exactly?"

"I'm near my twenty-first year."

Grubbi nodded, "Can you recall anything that happened before you woke up here?"

"Yes," Runia nodded.

"Mind telling us? If there's any further damage that would help us determine where to look."

"Ah…that would be difficult to do, since that was in the future times. It's hard to explain technology than doesn't exist yet. But simply put, I was on a battlefield, roughly twenty miles north from here," Grubbi began to look her over, "I was confronted by an enemy of mine when….I don't know how to explain it…but it has been described to me before as blast of white light hitting the earth in with great speed. The origins to this energy was said to be a great weapon that could be in anyone's hands. I've never seen it…or heard it, rather," this was said as Grubbi examined the girl's eyes, "but my guesses is that it's airborne – a satellite perhaps. But anyways, I was thrown off my feet and hit my head against something, a stone or something along those lines. And then I woke up here."

"Hitting your head was what caused the concussion," Grubbi nodded, and then turned to Ursa, "She's in perfect health, and there was no damage to the brain. Her eyes however…that's something only she could tell us. Doesn't seem to be a result of a recent injury."

"I was born blind," Runia said in reply.

The other three acknowledged this without words.

"I'd like to keep an eye on you for the next few days, however. Just to be sure."

"Trust me, Doc; I don't think I'd have much of a chance against 50 or more if I decide to fight my way out."

Silence. Then Ursa asked the question that Runia had been expecting her to ask since they joined the others. Maybe she didn't want to upset Buddi – it was a serious matter. "What happened to the Barbics?"

Gritty and Grubbi was taken by surprise by the sudden question. Runia winced, "Ursa, are you sure you want to know? Believe me, the future I come from…is _not_ a pretty one."

"Please, I need to know."

Runia sighed, and closed her eyes as she leaned back, her eyes closed as her back lightly brushed against the wall the bed was pushed up against. After a moment of contemplation, during which the three Barbics tensely waited for their answers, she started to speak, "As I told Ursa, I was born in the year 1680, and joined the army at the age of fifteen, in 1695. By then most of the true reasons for the War had been lost, either sides no longer caring, using only prejudice as a proper motive to attack one another. I was in Ursalia only once in my career and was one of the very few who still cared to ask about the history about the place. That was when I was in the army for two years, the year 1697."

"And?" Ursa asked, "What did you find out?"

"Standard things that one would expect to find out in a war I suppose," Runia replied, "Ursalia was abandoned when the Ancients left – I was told it wasn't put to use again until it became a base for the New Gummi Nation, in the year 1632. But there have always been rumours that a group of Gummies were still there when the Nation claimed Ursalia. Stories about a group of survivalist Gummies called the Barbics, whom are now considered extinct, and descendants of a group who supposedly stayed behind to keep the City. It was said that the former inhabitants of this City were a peaceful bunch, and intercepted several attacks in order to prevent the war," Runia opened her eyes, looking towards where she sensed Ursa to be, "if these stories are true as I'm inclined to believe – then it's obvious what the Council decided to do."

Shocked gasps greeted her last words. Runia nodded, "Technology advanced. They would've stood no chances. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ursa said, her voice going soft from shock. "It wasn't you who stormed the City."

"Might as well have been," Runia snapped, "and don't try to deny that. I worked for the Council for several years, I know what I did."

"…I hardly doubt the Glens would take to that type of thing well either," Gritty said, "They may be soft, but even they would stand for it."

"I won't say anything unless I'm asked, and unless they wanted to know," Runia said. "Like I said, it wasn't pretty…"


End file.
